Birthday Present
by Mellys Melodies
Summary: Uh oh, Seto Kaiba's birthday is upon us and he is not in a good mood, especially with these annoying and not to mention depressing and confusing memories! Will he find happiness on his special day? Oneshot SetoXTéa ending


Here is a special story, specially written for Seto's birthday!! Yay! Lets all sing happy birthday to him! Ready and …

-Everyone breaks out singing a very out of tune chorus of 'Happy Birthday'-

Seto (flushing): "let's just get on with the story."

Melly: "hee hee! Seto's blushing!! Aw!"

Seto glares his fiercest, coldest glare at Melly.

Melly: (sweatdrops) "okay, here's the story!" –runs away-

I was in the mood to write another oneshot so I did, and seeing as Seto's birthday is coming up I wrote it for him. This one is about Seto Kaiba's birthday and what I think he would be thinking about on that day. It was pretty hard to write the flashbacks to his childhood coz I don't know anything about his younger years but I did my best.

Please tell me what you think or how I can improve or just want to tell me something, by reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I don't own.

* * *

**Birthday Present**

The shrill whistle of an alarm pieced the still, dark hallways of the Kaiba Mansion.

"Ugh." The young Mokuba Kaiba rolled over in his bed, shoved his pillow over his head and tried to get back to sleep.

Downstairs, maids started rushing around at the sound of the alarm. They didn't want to be late in their duties especially with a job as good as working for the great Seto Kaiba!

The noise still hadn't stopped within five minutes of it ringing. The whole house stopped when they realized this; Mr. Kaiba always stopped his alarm clock as soon as it started as to allow his brother more sleep and to tell everyone else in the house that he was awake. Everyone jumped when there was a loud crash and the noise ceased.

Mokuba awoke again with a start. He looked wildly around until he realized that it was still dark and his looked changed to one of annoyance then to realization. _This only ever happens on…

* * *

_

_The 25th of October._

Seto Kaiba sighed and put his head in his hands. _Why did today have to be today? The _worst_ day of the year! _He stopped and thought for a second. _That is, other than Christmas, Easter, Valentines Day, New Years and Halloween, it was the worst day of the year. _He slowly dragged himself out of bed as memories of this very same day, many years ago, flooded back.

* * *

_As early morning light flooded into a small bedroom, a young boy with nearly shoulder-length, messy, brown hair jumped out of his bed and ran to the window. He looked around as an even younger boy with crazy black hair dashed through the door and ran to give him a great big hug. The boy smiled as he looked down at the younger one fastened to his waist and hugged him back. The black-haired one looked up with a bright face._

"_Happy Birthday Seto!"

* * *

_

"Aargh!" Seto shook his head in frustration, grabbed some clothes out of his cupboard and walked into his bathroom to have a shower and try to clear his head.

* * *

Light filled the teenager's bedroom signaling his time to get up. However when the light reached into the very depths of the room the bed was completely empty and the covers pushed down messily. There was a rustling coming from behind a door, and then it burst open. 

"Yes!! Found it!" Mokuba held up a small photo frame in the air and celebrated. Seto had forbidden him to keep the photo out so he put it away in his cupboard a long time ago. Now it was time to get it out again. He smiled up at the smiling faces peering down at him and dashed downstairs to organize the rest of his surprise.

* * *

"_Seto! Mokuba!"_

_The two boys by the window turned around. There in the doorway stood a woman looking lovingly at them. They both smiled and ran over to give her a great big hug. She bent down, hugged them back and kissed them both on the cheek. When she got to Seto she kissed his cheek then whispered in his ear._

"_Happy Birthday honey!"_

_Seto smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Mokuba who didn't want to be left out did the same thing. She laughed and pulled them back into a big hug. The two boys pulled back when she started to get up. She grabbed their hands and led them out to a family room where a man was sitting on a couch. Seto ran over to him, arms outstretched. _

"_Dad!" _

_Seto's father smiled as he embraced his son. "Happy birthday Seto." _

_Mokuba appeared at his brother's shoulder as they broke apart from their hug. _

"_Here big brother! Happy Birthday!" Mokuba pulled a wrapped parcel out from behind his back and held it out to Seto. _

"_Oh Mokie!" Seto grabbed the present, placed it on the coffee table next to him and gave Mokuba a big hug. "Thanks!"

* * *

_

Seto sighed and lifted his hands to cover his face as he tried again to wipe his thoughts of everything. Water dripped down his face from the faucet above him and he shook his head to further rid his mind of memories from his past. He reached down to the taps and turned them off. The water stopped running down his face and his soaked hair dripped water down into his eyes. With one hand he wiped his eyes and with the other he pulled the towel down from the shower screen. _Why can't life be simple again… like it used to_. He dried himself off, wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday dear Setoooo!!! Haaappy Biiirthday toooo yoouu!!" _

_There was clapping as Seto laughed cheerfully. His mother handed him a present wrapped in blue paper with gold stars. He eagerly ripped off the paper and carefully lifted out the small rectangular box, eyes wide. He turned from the object to his mother than his father and back again._

"_Is it…?"_

_His father smiled and laughed. "Of course it is! Open it!" _

_Seto looked at the box in wonder and a huge smile spread across his face. The box in his hands was a silvery dark blue colour; his favourite, and was made out of leather. The top was folded over and stuck to one side with a clip. He slowly reached up with one hand and pulled back the top. He put his hand inside the box and pulled out a small pile of cards. _

_He placed the box on the ground and stared at the cards. He slowly went through all of them that were there. These Duel Monster cards were some of his favourites!_

_Battle Ox, Unknown Warrior of Fiend, Monster Reborn, Trap Hole, Castle Walls, Gyakutenno Megami, Sogen, De-Spell, Koumori Dragon, Lord of D., Flute of Summoning Dragon, and…_

"_Blue Eyes White Dragon!!"

* * *

_

He blinked and tried to clear the mist and unshed tears from his eyes. All these memories were making him feel all these feelings that he tried to forget years ago. He looked into the mirror in front of him and noticed that it was all fogged up. He brought up his hand and wiped away a bit of it, just enough to be able to see his face. He felt the wetness on his hand and looked down at it. His gaze slowly moved from his hand up to his reflection. He took a step closer to the mirror and _really_ looked at his face. _What has happened to me? Why am I so… _He looked into his eyes and saw the cold blue heartless orbs. …_Dead?

* * *

_

_Seto ran into the bathroom and went straight over to the mirror. He could just see his whole face when he stood on tip toes, so he hung onto the edge of the basin and stared into the mirror at himself. He stared into his eyes and gave a huge smile to his reflection. Hi eyes were full of joy that never seemed to end, and his smile held secrets that would only reveal themselves when he was happy and had a huge smile. _

_He pulled a funny face and laughed to himself and gave one more huge grin to his reflection._

_**FLASH**_

_An older looking Seto now looked back at him through the mirror with a stern face. The young, happy face slowly disappears to be replaced by cold, endless eyes; harsh features; and a forever frown fixed upon his face. All feelings and emotions are extinct from this… person. _

_This was him? How could this be? He was, just a few years ago, a happy, cheerful, young boy with everything to live for._

_A hand came out of nowhere and landed on the boy's shoulder._

"_Well done. You are learning well and soon you shall be ready." Gozaburo Kaiba's voice boomed through his mind._

_The boy looked straight ahead of him and smirked. A cold, heartless, _evil_ smirk.

* * *

_

He tore his eyes away from the reflection of the merciless smirk that was forever etched into his memory. He felt himself become mad at himself. _I betrayed them. All of them; my mum, my dad, my brother… myself. _

"Seto!!!"

Mokuba's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door along with a knock.

_No. I am this because I must be. This is who I am. I have done what is best for me and Mokuba. _He rid his mind of earlier thoughts, very annoyed at him for letting him get carried away because of his past. _The past is gone; there is no way to change it. Now it is time to concentrate on the present._

"I'll be right out, Mokuba."

"'Kay!" The sound of feet scurrying away caught Seto's ears and he chuckled to himself_. So energetic!_ _Just like me when I was yo-_ He frowned; annoyed at himself again and reached for his clothes.

* * *

Seto trudged down the stairs, not his usual morning attitude. As he reached the bottom he tried to seem like he always did in the mornings. He strode into the kitchen when he decided that he was under control enough for others to see him. He was about to walk straight through the kitchen and into the dining room when something caught his eye. He stopped and looked over at the bench beside the kitchen sink and raised an annoyed eyebrow. _Why are there dishes piled everywhere? Where are my kitchen staff? _He heard a shuffling noise coming from the dining room. _What is going on?_ He strode straight through the doorway and stopped short. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR. KAIBA!!"

Standing all along the opposite wall from him were all his staff with huge grins on their faces. Front and centre of them all was none-other than the person who probably planned the whole thing, Mokuba.

Seto glared his fiercest, coldest glare at all of them, but they still stood their smiling like idiots. For a few minutes they stayed like that, glare vs. smile. Some smiles started faltering and Seto new he had won. He folded his arms against his chest and looked over all of them, eyes finally resting on Mokuba, who had a cheeky/ guilty look.

"Um, here Seto!" He hurried over to the end of the dining table and held out his hands to show… his breakfast? There was a plate full of his favourite breakfast foods, a glass of juice, and a photo frame set in front of the meal. From the position Seto was in he couldn't see what the photo was of so he walked over and picked it up.

"…" His eyes widened as he looked at the photo of his mother, father, Mokuba, and himself. A family photo from years back. They all looked so happy together…

As Seto stared at the photo everyone else in the room started filing out, going back to their duties, leaving Mokuba and his brother alone. Mokuba looked worriedly at his brother. His hands that were holding the photo were starting to shake and he looked upset.

"Are you okay big brother?" Mokuba asked timidly.

Seto snapped out of the phase he was in and put the photo frame down on the table. He looked down at the ground, still obviously shaking. He seemed to be struggling with something before he stated in a firm but shaky voice,

"Have a good day at school Mokuba."

As Seto walked out of the room and out the front door with a slam Mokuba could have sworn he had seen a tear escaping his brother's eye and trickling down his face.

* * *

The big black limousine came to a direct halt outside the front of the school, scattering many teens who were standing around the side of the road waiting for friends. Some people took one look at the car and suddenly decided it was time to move some where else. If Seto Kaiba was in a bad mood that morning, or any morning, then every one around would feel some part of his anger whether it was a glare, an insult, or a shove to the side get-out-of-my-way act. 

Inside this intimidating vehicle the threatening man himself sat trying to pull himself together and be ready for a day of demeaning work with imbeciles that had nothing better to do. Oddly enough the thought of spending a whole six hours with brainless idiots that he couldn't care less about and could insult as much as he liked made him feel a little bit better.

This thought in mind he exited the limo, which promptly drove off, and entered the school, sending a few glares at people for his personal enjoyment.

* * *

_Seto jumped out of the small blue car yelling a goodbye to his mum and happily ran into school with a big smile on his face. He entered his classroom and was immediately welcomed by his best friends; Luke and Melody, jumping in front of his face and wishing him a very loud 'Happy Birthday.' _

_Before they had time to talk the bell rang and their teacher walked into the classroom. The trio of friends sat down at their usual desk and sat listening attentively to the teacher. She sat down at her desk in front of the class and called the roll. _

_After that was done she placed the now marked roll down on the corner of the desk and stood up. "Now it's a very special day today! Can anyone tell me why?" She looked around and some of the children started to smile until one voice called out._

"_It's Seto's birthday!!" and the rest of the class cheered. _

_The teacher smiled. "Correct! And you all know what that means…" _

_She never got to finish her sentence as the whole class suddenly erupted in the 'happy birthday' song and Seto sat smiling shyly in his chair. After they were finished he stood up._

"_Thank you! And, for my birthday, I have a surprise for everyone…" He reached into his school bag and pulled out a big plastic container full of chocolate muffins!! The whole class squealed as one and dived on him. Seto just laughed as he was buried underneath the pile of hugs.

* * *

_

Without realizing where he was going, he thought that the door to the classroom was there, but instead walked headlong into a row of lockers! Well that sure snapped him out of his dream-like state! He pushed himself away from the lockers, stumbled and nearly fell over, which he would have succeeded in if someone hadn't caught him.

"Are you okay Kaiba?"

He looked up at the person, his eyes still a bit hazy, and thought he recognized them. He blinked rapidly.

The girl looked at him strangely. "Uh, hello? Are you feeling ok?"

He jumped up as he suddenly realized who it really was. "Gardener, what do you want." He asked harshly as he dusted of his trench coat and glared at her.

Téa frowned. "Well sorry if I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" Seto was about to reply when they both heard a voice calling Téa's name.

"Coming!" She called to the person who was standing down the other end of the corridor, behind Seto. She turned back to him with a small smile, "Well see ya."

She started to walk past him when she stopped, standing directly next to him with their shoulders nearly touching. She looked down at the ground for a moment before she looked up and into his eyes.

Seto looked down when he noticed her hesitation. She looked up at him and his stomach gave a huge jolt. He had a strange, foreign feeling in his stomach and his heart started to beat just a tad faster. The feelings showing in Téa's face were surprising and he couldn't help but stare into her stunning crystal blue eyes.

"Oh and… happy birthday." Seto could see her face reddening, and then he felt her push a small box and an envelope into his hand. Shock and surprise must have been evident on his face. There was an awkward silence between the two then Téa must have suddenly realized what she had done because she looked scared for a moment then ran off.

Seto stared after her, wondering what had just happened. _Yugi's… she…what… feeling… just- _He blurted out odd words in his head and shook it to clear it for what must have been the hundredth time that morning. His face reddened slightly and he looked down at his hand. _How did she know? And what could she possibly have given me?_

The bell went and he was still standing staring at the little box in his hands. He bent down, opened his briefcase and carefully placed the box and envelope inside. He closed it again, picked it up and walked off down the corridor. His stomach still felt weird but he was happy, content and slightly cheerful for the first time in a long, long time.

* * *

_The small boy skipped down the corridor smiling like it was the beginning of a new life and he had just received the greatest gift of all._ _

* * *

_

To hate is to feel pain,

To love is to feel joy

To be enemies once,

To be friends twice

To love another,

Love each other

**By Melly**

* * *

There we go! All finished! And on time to! Huzzah! (Wow, too many exclamation marks if you ask me.) 

I don't really know why I put the poem there, it just seemed to fit! Well I hope you like it anyway!

It's a oneshot remember! But there may be a possibility of a sequel if you all persuade me, but until then it remains a oneshot!


End file.
